


Where The Ocean Touches the Sky

by Penguina



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik-centric, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles, Internal Conflict, Isolation, Kid - Freeform, Letters, Lighthouse, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Smitten Erik, The Light Between Oceans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: The Light Between Oceans AUAfter fighting in the war Erik Lehnsherr accepts the position of a lighthouse keeper at Magneto Rock -- a lonely island near Genosha. He is content with the idea of living in isolation, however, at one point it is expected of him to settle down. The most obvious choice for a wife would be Magda Gurzsky, a young woman in Genosha who already is quite fond of Erik since day one. What make Erik’s decision more difficult are his conflicting feelings for his new friend Charles Xavier. In the 1920’s Erik does not feel free to follow his own heart, instead surrendering to other people’s expectations and letting that control his life. This leads to impossible dilemmas, suffering, and lots of suppressed feelings and desires.





	Where The Ocean Touches the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect an abundance of historical accuracy here. My priority was the story itself, the characters, and their feelings and emotions. I’ve changed Australia to Genosha, and Janus Rock to Magneto Rock. Erik represents Thomas Sherbourne’s character ((naturally)), Magda represents Tom’s wife, and Charles is a whole new delightful addition to the story :D Expect a slow burn, mostly due to the time period not allowing gay relationships, and also because of Erik’s own indecisiveness and struggles to suppress his feelings for Charles.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ When you’re taken from me, when we say goodbye _

_ When I need you and when I start to cry _

_ When despair clenches my heart, I’ll let out sigh - _

_ I’ll know to find you where the ocean touches the sky. _

  
  


**_Town of Genosha, Genosha,_ **

**_1921_ **

 

The boat had sailed. Literally and metaphorically. Erik was on board, drifting away from him, and all Charles could do was watch from a distance, secluded and hidden, not even daring to say a proper goodbye to his dearest friend. The one man he loved more than life itself. For how does one conceal the love in one’s eyes? Love that had to remain unspoken. Love that had to remain unnamed.

Charles watched the boat sail, saw it transform into a speck of dust on the horizon, witnessed when it disappeared as if it had never been there at all. He stood there by the ocean shore until the sun set and everything went dark. Only then did he allow himself to sob. The tears slid down his cheeks, burning him, leaving him breathless. No one was there to see him in the dark. No one was there to hear him in the night. There was a comfort in his solitude. A certain freedom he could not otherwise indulge in. This one moment was the only time he had to freely let his sorrow out. For after the moment was gone he would have to pretend there was no wound in his heart. 

 

**_2 years earlier…_ **

Erik’s face was straight and unreadable, as usual. His expression serious but also deceptively calm. There was a storm inside him but no one could see it. 

“It is a delicate position, you see, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Gurzsky said. His conduct befitted an ex-military officer. Erik knew how to act around those. Discipline was everything. The man looked him closely in the eyes as he continued, “A huge responsibility will be placed in your hands. And it won’t be easy considering the remoteness and isolation.”

“I am aware of it,” Erik replied.

“Let me explain it to you again,” the man leaned in on the table, hands folded together, face stern but also concerned. “The lighthouse under your care is of great importance. Its light guides ships ever since it was first built there in--”

Erik listened unbothered. He was not interested in Magneto Lighthouse history. He knew what he was getting himself into. He had made his decision.

“... Magneto is an isolated place. You will be alone on that island for many months. No one is to stay there with you. You’ll only receive letters twice a week, and deliveries once a week, and nobody, not even the boatman, can set foot on the island itself.”

Erik gave a curt nod. “I know how it works,” he said.

“The solitude, the isolation... It’s not easy. It is a very difficult post,” Gurzsky was rambling now and this time Erik interrupted him.

“With all due respect, sir, I doubt it’d be more difficult than the war. After surviving  _ that  _ I believe I would gladly embrace the solitude and isolation of a lighthouse keeper’s life,” he sounded assured in his decision, resolute. “I am ready for this position. I realize my responsibilities. And I am prepared to do my duty.”

He had spoken these words firmly, confidently. He had no reason to desire any companionship after what he’d seen on the battlefield. The solitary lighthouse was calling to him with promises of peace and Erik would not reject its call. 

 

~*~ 

 

Six months. His trial period was six months. 

When he set foot on Genosha’s western coast again after 6 months on Magneto Rock people were looking at him as if they expected him to have gone mad by now. He surprised them all. He was the same quiet, silent man they remembered from when they first met him. 

Mr. Gurzsky laughed joyfully as he welcomed him in his own guesthouse. The ex-military man was evidently glad to see that not only did Erik preserve his sanity but he also managed to do excellent job on the lighthouse. Six months ago the old man was kind enough to show Erik around, to give him some information about the lighthouse and to welcome him into his home. Erik had met with Mr. Gurzsky’s family, had grown to appreciate their kindness. His wife and daughter were just as friendly to Erik as their patriarch was. Their attitude had not changed for the last six months.  

“You’re holding up remarkably well, my boy!” Mr. Gurzsky grinned pleased, tapping him on the shoulder in a comradery fashion. “I must admit I had my doubts. Magneto is a tough nut to crack. A young man like yourself stranded on that island all by himself… You understand my worries.” 

“I told you then like I’m telling you now. Solitude does not scare me.” Erik assured. 

The old man chuckled amused at that. “Apparently not. We’ll discuss your position there after dinner. If you’re still up for it,” he winked. His face saddened suddenly. “Our last lighthouse keeper, God rest his soul, died. It was a tragedy really. He took his own life.” 

The rest of the guests at the table weren’t quite so sure how to react to the simple and forward way Mr. Gurzsky had brought up the death of their former lighthouse keeper. They remained solemn and quiet, an air of uncomfortable silence hung in the room. 

“Don’t scare him, papa.” Mr. Gurzsky’s only daughter, Magda, said, saving everyone from the awkward situation.

Erik nodded at her. “Thank you, Miss Gurzsky, but I am not scared. What happened to the previous keeper is very sad. But as I said it before, I like my life on Magneto.”

“So hopefully you don’t kill yourself!” Mr. Gurzsky interjected jokingly and despite the grimness of the joke the other guests laughed. 

Magda rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “We wouldn’t allow that. We like him too much. Far too precious for us to let you die.” she assured, smiling as she propped her chin on her hand, eyes gazing at him with a strange gleam. Erik wasn’t quite certain how could any of these people make sure he doesn’t kill himself but he appreciated the thought. Magda’s promise was unrealistic but sweet, so it brought a soft smile to his lips. She seemed very pleased with it, her own little grin growing wider.  

The rest the lunch went without unusual interruptions. Erik mostly observed others talk, only speaking when spoken to, replying when asked a question. They weren’t that surprised by his behavior by now. They knew he had a quiet nature, he wasn’t the most talkative of people, and perhaps that made it easier for him to be their new lighthouse keeper. He had no one to miss on land. Magda, on the other hand, had moved from her usual place at the table to a sit closer to him. He realized that she was trying to initiate a conversation and he appreciated her efforts even if he still couldn’t help the way he was. Words did not come easy to him. Poor girl, must’ve been bored to death in his company! 

After dinner the guests scattered to their own homes, Erik remaining there with just the family. Mr. Gurzsky seemed tired but in a good mood. He smiled fondly at Erik. 

“You’re a good man. I know the hardships of war. I lost two sons.” His smile became more melancholic but unwavering. Like he was willing to solder through the horrible pain in his chest. “They were just boys. Taken too young.” 

“I’m sorry.” Erik said, meaning it. 

“It’s unbearable, really. We try to go on but how does one live after something like that?” 

Mrs. Gurzsky went very quiet, eyes cast down on her knitting, purposefully avoiding to look anyone in the eyes. Erik was sure she was crying silently. Instinctively he looked for Magda, imagining her own pain at the loss of her brothers. Their eyes met and Erik could see it, the terrible sadness in her gaze. He wished he could do something for this family, tell them how truly sorry he was, how unfair their loss was. But did words really help? Saying nothing felt wrong, yet, there was nothing for him to say, despite all the raging feelings in his heart. He remained silent, glancing down at his own hands, brows knitted together. He felt inept for his inability to show his own emotions. But it was just the way he was, especially now, after he’d seen battle. 

Mr. Gurzsky cleared his throat. “Well, old boy, shall we discuss your position on Magneto Rock?” He offered. 

Erik nodded, welcoming the change in topic, and they retreated to Mr. Gurzsky’s study where Erik once again reassured the man that he was up for the job. They shook on it and wished each other a peaceful night. 

 

~*~ 

 

The next morning Erik had to attend a ceremony at City Hall where the Mayor made a special speech on how the Lighthouse was the beacon of the modern world. The ceremony was supposed to represent Erik’s official acceptance of his duties as a lighthouse keeper. It was an appreciation of the Magneto Lighthouse itself as well as the responsibilities and hardships faced by the man who kept it. It was a show of gratitude from the Genosha community. Not one to seek attention, Erik would have preferred less commotion over his job at Magneto, but he did not wish to offend these people who had gathered there especially for him and the Lighthouse. So he willed himself to survive the crowd, expecting to only have to smile, nod, and accept his position. However, he was caught completely off guard when the Mayor said, 

“And now I leave the floor to our now permanent lighthouse keeper. Mr. Erik Lehnsherr.”

The announcement was followed by the Mayor clapping his hands to encourage Erik to assume his place on stage. The audience took their cue too and applauded as well, all eyes turning towards Erik, expectant. He felt his head spinning, the City Hall suddenly feeling too small and suffocating. Erik was completely and utterly frozen. 

“Come, Mr. Lehnsherr. Tell us about the importance of the lighthouse and about life on Magneto. You’ve been there six months already, that’s more than any of us present here,” the Mayor said. 

By some miracle, Erik willed his legs to move, heart thudding as he walked to the podium as if to the gallows. It was expected of him to come and speak so he took his place behind the microphone and looked at the people in front of him, a full house, as a performer would call it. The entire town of Genosha must’ve showed up for this. It was an honor and Erik appreciated it but he never seeked it. He did not want all those eyes on him, waiting for him to speak. He had nothing to say to them. He was glad to take care of their Lighthouse but he couldn’t talk about it. No one had mentioned a speech. 

Erik swallowed nervously. The silence was becoming palpable now.

“M-mr. Lehnsherr is a war hero, too. We’re lucky to have a man like him for our lighthouse,” the Mayor added to the microphone to cover up the long silent pause. Then he gave Erik a look again, urging him to speak already.  

“I--” Erik began, leaning closer to the microphone. His voice sounded too awkward in the noiseless hall. “I wasn’t expecting this.” The confession provoked a ripple of laughter through the audience. Erik wiped his palms on the sides of his trousers and continued, “Life on Magneto today…” He stopped, lost in thought, and repeated, “Life on Magneto today…” How could he explain the isolation? How could he make anyone know the world there, as far removed from their experience as another galaxy? The Magneto bubble had shattered like glass and here he was, in a crowd, in an ordinary, real room, full of people, of other lives. There was another long silence. A few cleared their throats, others shifted in their seats. He was making a mess of this speech. “Magneto Light was designed by some pretty smart characters,” he said, grabbing the lectrum for support. “And built by some pretty brave ones. I just try and do them justice. Keep the light burning.” He sought refuge in the technical, in the practical, which he could talk about without having to think. “People imagine the light must be huge, but it’s not – the actual luminescence comes from a flame of vaporised oil that burns in an incandescent mantle. It gets magnified and directed through a giant set of glass prisms twelve feet high, called a first order Fresnel lens, which bends the light into a beam so intense you can see it more than thirty miles away. Amazing to think a little thing can become so strong that you can see it miles off... My job – my job is to keep it clean. Keep it turning.” In his head he was there now, in the Lighthouse on Magneto, alone with nothing but ocean surrounding him. There was peace in this isolation. A part of that peace slowly found its way back to his heart. “It’s like being in a different world,” he confessed, “out there. A different time. Nothing changes except the seasons. There are dozens of lighthouses all around the coast of Genosha: plenty more fellows like me, trying to make the ships safe, keeping the light for whoever might need it, even though we’ll mostly never see them or know who they are.” He chuckled nervously. “Can’t think what else to say, really. Except you can never tell what the tide’s going to bring in from one day to the next – everything that two whole oceans fling at us.” He noticed the Mayor checking his pocket watch. So it was time for him to get off the stage. “Well, I reckon that’s kept you away from the spread for long enough. We’re just trying to keep the light burning for whoever needs it. Thanks,” he concluded, turning abruptly to sit down, to moderate applause to his awkward excuse of a speech from the bemused audience.  

As the evening proceeded and it was time for drinks and refreshments everyone found someone to talk to. Erik found himself alone with his glass of champagne. He didn’t mind it at all. As he stood among the crowd he realized that he missed his quiet island where he wasn’t expected to talk to anyone, where he could just do his job and help as many people as he could without bothering anyone. But suddenly he felt he was no longer alone in his dim little corner.

“Are you alright? You look a bit sick.” A man’s voice asked. British accent, sounding quite youthful. Erik turned around to face a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They belonged to a young man (maybe in his early 20’s), not too tall (in fact Erik would go as far as call him short but maybe that was only because Erik himself was quite tall), pale complexion, gentle skin, freckles on his nose, cherry lips almost like a woman’s. Erik had never met him before; he would’ve remembered. 

“I’m fine.” Erik said hurriedly. 

The young man before him still looked rather concerned, yet he accepted Erik’s words. “I heard your speech,” he said. 

“Ah.” Erik mumbled awkwardly and then, feeling like he had to further explain himself, he added, “I’m not… not too keen on surprises. I had no idea I was supposed to give a speech.” He gulped another quick sip from his champagne, emptying the glass. 

“I am not accustomed to public speaking myself,” the young man said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “Of course I had to get used to it eventually -- more or less. It was a necessity. But I still blabber too much whenever I get nervous. I can’t stop myself. I begin to talk and talk, and someone seriously needs to shut my mouth.” Another awkward little chuckle and then the man -- not surprisingly -- continued to speak. “Unlike you. You seem to be the exact opposite. You talk too little when you’re nervous. Is that it?”

Erik remained silent. He talked too little even he wasn’t nervous. The young man was probably beginning to understand that. Still he smiled at Erik, his blue eyes softening as he said, “I think your speech was lovely.” 

“I was just rambling about technical details and practicalities.” 

“We all talk about Magneto Lighthouse, yet hardly any of us know exactly how it works. You explained. It was enlightening. It was good speech. And I particularly liked the ending.” Erik gave him a questioning look and the man’s blue eyes went wide with sudden realization and horror. “Oh, God no! I didn’t mean I liked it because it marked the end of the speech! I liked it because it was so heartfelt, simple, and honest.  _ Just trying to keep the light burning for whoever needs it.  _ Beautiful. We should do our best to keep whatever light we have; in the darkness every glimpse of light is precious. And I know it can be very difficult to preserve that light at our times. Especially when in life too we can never tell what the tide’s going to bring in from one day to the next.”  

“You really did pay attention to my speech.” Erik noted, not entirely sure what was expected of him in this conversation. 

“Of course,” the young man smiled. “You say Magneto is like another world. I can tell you really like it, Mr. Lehnsherr.”  

Erik was bemused for a moment. Why was this young man still talking to him? He could’ve left minutes ago and it wouldn’t have been rude. Yet, he chose to stay with Erik, not discouraged by how untalkative Erik was. Not only that, but he even seemed interested in their conversation, those blue eyes still gazing at him, making Erik feel even more nervous for some reason. Their color reminded of the ocean and the sky touching, complementing each other, dancing together in perfect harmony. Erik swallowed.

“I do like it,” he admitted. “Magneto, I mean.” 

“I’ve never been.” Blue-eyes continued. Erik was not surprised. Only the Lightkeeper and his wife and/or kids were allowed there. It was the rules. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Blue-eyes said with an amused grin. A little embarrassed, Erik opened his mouth but no words came out of it. “It’s alright,” Blue-eyes went on, “I admire that about a person. You talk when you have something to say. That’s admirable.”  

The expression of his face was bright and cheerful, open and inviting. Erik involuntarily smiled back. Evidently encouraged by this reaction, the young man instantly beamed even more. “I’m sorry they took you by surprise with the speech. But it was to my benefit. I got to meet you. I must say your work is fascinating. Such responsibility, yet you carry it alone. The solitude and isolation. Many wouldn’t be able to cope. How do you?”

Erik shrugged. “After the war, it was a welcome change.”

“Oh, that makes sense, I suppose,” the man nodded, furrowing his brows a little. “Were you at th--”

“The Western front.” Erik replied quickly. He knew the cue. He didn’t want to dwell on the topic though. 

Blue-eyes nodded once again. He looked rather melancholic. “I see. Must’ve been difficult.”

Erik remained silent. Why confirm something that was so painfully obvious?

The other man exhaled in a way that almost made it sound like a sigh. “The war took many of my friends too. It’s been hard on all of us but I can only imagine the horror of experiencing it first hand,” he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head sadly. “I didn’t-- umm. I was-- not fit.”  

It was only then that Erik noticed the walking stick in the man’s left hand. He was keeping it close to his side as he leaned on it heavily. Erik glanced at the man’s legs with small curiosity but did not ask his questions out loud.

“An old injury. Nothing heroic,” Blue-eyes explained, letting out a little sheepish chuckle, desperately trying to appear cheerful again. “Just my knee. But it’s gonna have me limping for the rest of my life. I wasn’t suitable for battle. Apparently, I would’ve been more of a nuisance than help. That’s what they told me, anyway.” 

“I’m sorry.” Erik said. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. And I did my share of service in whatever way I could without actually fighting. Not very manly of me but-- I sent packages, food, medicine, clothes, books... That sort of thing.”

“Maybe I received some of your supplies.” Erik said, wishing to offer some comfort.

“Perhaps.” Blue-eyes smiled. “I really hope so. It’d make me feel less useless.”

“It’s not your fault you didn’t fight.” Erik said with feeling. “Your help counts too. Every help counts. On the front, when you’re lonely and terrified, helpless and surrounded by death, blood, dirt and injuries, all your brothers in arms dying in front of your eyes, all those unknown soldiers being killed by you because that’s what you’re there for, that’s what they expected of you… On that front it’s good to know you’re not alone.”

He hadn’t realized but he was clenching the young man’s hand in his own. He quickly let go and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand. His heartbeat was elevated and he felt like a fool for imposing like that on the young man. That was another reason he avoided talking about the war. Why did he suddenly break his own rule? Why did he choose to open up? Where did all that come from? 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking down at his trembling fingers. 

“Thank you for saying that. It’s a great comfort for me to know that some of my efforts might not have been in vain. That someone felt less alone because of me,” the other man replied and when Erik looked back at him his blue eyes felt warmer on his face, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

There was strange energy between them, a non-verbal connection that Erik couldn’t quite explain. Perhaps natural sympathies did exist after all. Perhaps some souls were meant to meet and feel closer to one another than others. Perhaps Erik could have a friend again. A real friend.

“Charles Xavier,” the young man said and offered Erik his hand for a shake. “I just realized I forgot to introduce myself.”  

Of course Erik knew the name. He never had the honor but he definitely knew the name. Charles Xavier, also known as the pillar of this little community. 

“You’re Charles Xavier?” He said, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. “To be honest, I expected you to be someone… older.”  

Charles Xavier laughed. “Lots of people do, I guess. My name and reputation are suitable for an old man. I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“It was merely a silly observation. It wasn’t meant to be either good, nor… not good.”

Mr. Xavier chuckled at Erik’s awkwardness. The heavy atmosphere from a moment ago was lifted and the young man seemed charming and cheerful again. 

Erik was confused. Even in his pre-war days he had never been the one to amuse people or to make them laugh. He has always been reserved and secluded. People thought him weird, not funny. And definitely not entertaining enough to honor his words with laughter as often as this ‘pillar of the community’ here did. Erik forced a smile to mask his confusion.

“I should thank you now,” Mr. Xavier said, his face suddenly assuming a mock of a serious expression.  

“Thank me?” Erik repeated.

“Why, of course!” Mr. Xavier exclaimed. “As our lighthouse keeper you control the light like a master. Lightneto should be a good name for you.” 

Erik blinked. The man was teasing him and Erik wasn’t sure how to behave. 

“I guess…” he muttered. 

“Joking aside, though, I really am grateful,” Mr. Xavier said, blue eyes fixed on Erik. “What you do there is truly noble.” 

“I’m only doing my duty,” Erik replied, not used to compliments; not really looking for them either.

“You guide ships through the storm, lost boats, people in danger. You keep them safe with your light. You bring them back home alive. Trust me when I say this, Mr. Lehnsherr, it is more than just doing your duty.”

Erik was flattered but he did not know how to respond. He only smiled, awkwardly casting his gaze down at his shoes for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Mr. Xavier smiled warmly, placing his hand on Erik’s for a moment then letting go.

“You weren’t.” Erik muttered.

“Clearly your humble modesty is--”

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” he interrupted before he knew what he was doing. He was an ex-soldier, not a bashful maiden. Charles Xavier had to know that.

For a moment there was silence between them, the two men just staring at one another. Then Charles broke the silence. 

“Of course, not. Silly me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Why?”

“Well.”

“You apologize too much.”

“I am a bit--” Erik trailed off. 

“Well, you already said you’re sorry so I will accept this apology. Whatever it was meant for. But only if you express it in the form of a picnic.”

“You want to go on a picnic?” Erik asked surprised.

“Oh! How charming of you to offer! Why, yes, I’d love to.” Mr. Xavier smirked. He seemed awfully pleased with himself for tricking Erik, like a cheeky schoolboy. Erik had to chuckle quietly at the situation he suddenly found himself in. 

“Yes, alright. A picnic it is,” the lighthouse keeper consented.

“Well, it was  _ your  _ suggestion, after all,” Mr. Xavier teased and deep down Erik realized that he was truly glad he met Charles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Erik’s speech at City Hall is an almost literal excerpt from Tom Sherbourne’s speech in the book The Light Between Oceans.


End file.
